Come What May
by Shin Shin-chan
Summary: Naraku is finally dead. The Shikon no Tama is complete. Everyone is leading a non-complicated lifestyle. But what about their children?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own these characters. I just like to play with them.  
  
Come What May  
Prologue  
By: Shin Shin-chan  
  
It was finally over. Two years of hunting and scrabbling in the dirt to find all the shards of the Shikon no Tama were over. Everyone had gotten their vengeance against Naraku. Meaning, of course, that the bastard had been killed.  
  
Finally.  
  
The battle had been long, and bloody. The ground had been stained red with the blood of all that took part. In the end, there was nothing left of Naraku. Death by disintegration. The Kaza no Kizu could work wonders. Amazing really. We all suffered many injuries, some serious. Miroku had been cradling Sango, who had at some point received a long, deep gash in her side, to his chest. Inuyasha's hair was streaked red with blood; his and mine. Shippo was cradled in my arms, his aqua eyes half hooded, just barley conscious. He had been so brave, charging right into Naraku to grab his Shikon shards before Inuyasha fired a full-blown attack on him. And bless his little soul; he was worried about how Kirara was.  
  
Inuyasha had faired the worst. His body was littered with wounds of all sorts, and I could tell he was in a fair amount of pain, but he pulled me into an embrace non-the-less. After what seemed like only a few seconds, but I suspect it was really much longer than that, he staggered to his feet. He pulled me up along with him. I still say, even all these years later, that that simple act must have hurt like hell; he had stab wounds through both his shoulders. Miroku was helping Sango to her feet as well. The covering that had adorned his right hand for so many years hung loosely from his wrist, and upon seeing my gaze flutter to the cloth, he smiled weakly at me.  
  
In his dazed state of mind, Shippo reached out towards the sky with his arms and said as plain as day, "Mama, Papa, you're okay now."  
  
It was all I could do to stop from smothering him in a fierce hug.  
  
Kirara was mewling sorrowfully from her spot on the ground. She couldn't stand; that bastard Naraku had gashed her side and hind leg too deeply. Sango made a sound of complete distress upon seeing her companion in such a state, and hurried as fast as she could to go collect her. And of course she ignored Miroku's insistent calls that she would aggravate her wounds. They slowly made their way over to Inuyasha and I. Inuyasha was just sheathing his sword, the Tetsuiga. Miroku seemed to be looking about for something, or someone. I just heaved a long suffering sigh.  
  
Myouga had long since fled the clearing.  
  
And Inuyasha had a slightly faraway look in his eyes. My heart ached for him. His first love, Kikyo, had gone to hell. Without him. I, personally, didn't give a damn. But you had to feel at least a little sorry for him. And I almost felt bad for her, going to hell without him. Well, not really.  
  
*  
  
It took us a full two days to get back to Kaede's. I bet we were quite a sight to behold, trudging slowly into the village, torn up and bloody. I had, at least, managed to wash most of the blood out of Inuyasha's hair. Only afterwards, it turned a slight shade of pink. My excuse was that I didn't have my shampoo. So, needless to say we all got our fair share of looks from the villagers, but Inuyasha received the most. It's not every day that you see the 'Almighty Inuyasha' with light pink hair. Needless to say he was more than slightly relieved when we reached Kaede's hut. She had some really handy salves that made us all feel loads better.  
  
I have to admit I was pretty surprised when Inuyasha asked me to walk with him. Shippo, of course, had wanted to come, but a stern look from Inuyasha made him stay where he was, though I'm pretty sure he pouted the whole time we were gone. Inuyasha seemed, well, fidgety as we walked into the surrounding forest. It got on my nerves pretty quick. I pretty much demanded that he tell me what was wrong. He smiled sadly at me. Oh, the confusion. I just couldn't figure out for the life of me what was wrong with him. I must have sworn because he looked up sharply at me. I just grinned at him and said something to the effect of, "What? Did you honestly think that after being around you for two years I would still have virgin vocabulary?" And by God he laughed outright at me.  
  
At first I didn't know if I should feel insulted or amazed. But, laughter is contagious. Pretty soon I was laughing along with him. And did I ever mention that I have, well, bad balance when I laugh too hard? Oopsy daisy. I ended up falling right into his chest, and let me tell you, we stopped laughing quick enough. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest when he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on top of my head. I could feel his chest rumbling deeply against my back; I guess he was trying to sooth me. I think I leaned against him. We stayed like that for a while before he said anything.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he had asked me.  
  
"What do you mean what am I going to do?"  
  
"The Jewel is complete."  
  
"I can see that," I had said as I held the now whole Jewel in the palm of my hand.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"You don't have a reason to stay here any longer," he had said quietly.  
  
I sighed. "Yes, I do."  
  
"You do?" he had asked, bewildered.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And that would be. what?"  
  
I turned around in his arms to face him and, shyly I have to admit, wrapped my arms around his waist also. He looked down at me and I smiled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" I had asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slowly. My smile widened.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?" he'd asked. I nodded. "Me," he repeated.  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"But, I'm hanyou."  
  
"Inuyasha you should know by now that that doesn't matter to me."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened marginally.  
  
"Really?" he'd asked.  
  
"Yes, really. Inuyasha, I- I love you for you. It doesn't matter to me that you're half demon. You're still you."  
  
I really hadn't planed to say that. It had just sort of come out. But, mind you, I was still afraid of him rejecting me, so I averted my eyes as soon as I realized just what I had said.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly as he took my chin and made me look at him, "do you really mean that?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes?" Inuyasha chuckled deeply.  
  
"Was that a question, or a statement?"  
  
I was just about to open my mouth to say something when Inuyasha swooped down and kissed me quickly on the mouth.  
  
"I love you, too, Kagome," he whispered as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
I just sigh happily.  
  
*  
  
When we got back to Kaede's Shippo happily hopped into my arms. I have to say I grinned my fool head off upon seeing Miroku holding Sango in his arms; she was not resisting in the least. Kirara was also feeling tons better. Inuyasha and I had already decided that it would be better if we stayed in my time. Now don't get me wrong, we both love it in the Feudal Era, but we thought it would be better for our children, or pups as he called them, to get the advanced education that was offered in my time. No one was really surprised when we told them over dinner. In fact, they seemed like they had expected it. We had also agreed upon taking Shippo with us, I figured that if we didn't he would slip into depression because he was so attached to me.  
  
Towards the end of dinner I was struck with inspiration. I dragged Inuyasha back outside. He whined the whole way about how his Ramen was going to get cold. When we were far enough away, I stopped and explained to him what good friends Sango and I were, and how it would absolutely devastate her if I were to leave forever. And of course he just couldn't see my point. So I told him, rather bluntly, that Sango and Miroku would be coming to live with us in my time. If they agreed to it of course. At first Inuyasha had been strongly apposed to the idea. But I, of course, being the kick ass woman I am, eventually won the argument.  
  
Miroku and Sango were appropriately shocked when I announced my idea to them. At first they weren't so sure, but when I mentioned that their children, when they had any, would receive a higher degree of education, they agreed. Shippo innocently asked Kaede if she would be coming with us. She just laughed and said that she was still needed in the village.  
  
*  
  
We left around noon the next day. We all collected our belongings, which there weren't that much of. Most of the village came to either bid us farewell, or give us their luck. Even Sesshoumaru showed up. That was a big, no, huge surprise to, well, everybody. Shippo and Rin said a lengthy farewell, while Sesshoumaru informed Inuyasha that he was no longer interested in taking the Tetsuiga from him. Or killing him for that matter.  
  
It was an uneasy truce.  
  
Finally after almost and hour of goodbyes and the like, we were all on our way to the Well. Upon reaching the clearing, I handed Sango the Shikon Jewel and told her that she would need it to get through to my time, and that she also had to hold Miroku's hand as she jumped in. And of course hold onto Kirara. Miroku was curious as how Inuyasha, Shippo and I were going to pass through. I explained to him that because the Shikon no Tama was once inside my body, that I wouldn't need to be in direct contact with it to pass through to my time. He nodded in understanding.  
  
I heaved a shaky breath, and stepped up to the Well. Shippo jumped up onto my shoulder. Inuyasha stepped up to my side, reached for my hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Just as I was about to jump in, I remembered something. Grinning sheepishly, I called over my shoulder to Sango and Miroku telling them to wait a minute after we jumped through to make sure we got out of the Well. Sango nodded at me and smiled nervously. Miroku put his arm around her. With that taken care of, I turned back to Inuyasha, and on the count of three, we jumped into the inky blackness of the Bone eaters well.  
  
When we reached the other side, I clambered onto Inuyasha's back, and he jumped out of the Well. Exactly one minute later, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara appeared. I through them down a rope ladder.  
  
*  
  
I swear to God my Mother almost had a heart attack when I showed up at the door with Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, in that order. It was either all of the people, or the state we were in. We all, well, except for the demon percentage of us, had ugly scabs on our bodies, and out clothes were in tatters. After her initial shock, she ushered us all into the living room (Miroku and Sango walk slower than the rest of us, they had never been in my time before.) After everybody was situated, my Mother dragged me off into the kitchen and went into a lengthy speech, during which she managed to say nothing except, "What the hell do you think you're doing, bringing all these people here?!" in many, many different ways. I finally had to tell her to whole story, and afterwards, being the helpful and understanding Mother she is, she agreed to let everybody stay.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha had firmly stated that I would finish school, not questions asked. He also agreed to let me go to college, which, of course, he didn't see a need for. But after seeing how important it was to me, he gave in. So, after four years of college, I was finally done with school! By this time Inuyasha had picked up on some of the customs of this time, and surprised the hell out of me by proposing to me on stage in front of the entire graduating year. (We had agreed that we shouldn't marry right away, at least until I finished school.) I accepted, and I got another shock when the entire crown began to cheer and throw hats into the air.  
  
We had a small, beautiful wedding two months later. Sango and Miroku were wed not long afterwards.  
  
*  
  
Nine months later I gave birth to twins. A cute-as-a-button little girl, who I named Rayne, and a handsome-as-his-father little boy, who Inuyasha proudly named Inasho. I was relieved to see that they had no demon attributes except slightly stronger nails, and heightened senses of hearing, smell, and sight. They were both born with tiny mops of black hair. Rayne had bright blue eyes; Inasho had emerald green. They were perfect.  
  
A month and a half later, Sango birthed a beautiful baby boy; the son Miroku had always wanted. He was dubbed, naturally, Miroku Jr. He was born with stunning purple eyes, and he too had black hair. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear when he held him, and Sango had tears in her eyes. They were just so damn happy.  
  
*  
  
Well, now it's been fifteen years. Miroku Jr. or Miro as my kids call him has grown into quite the charming young man. So has Inasho, who's hair, fatefully, slowly turned white during the years, and Rayne inherited my natural blue highlights, only hers are darker and can be seen better. Their eyes have also changed. Rayne's beautiful blue eyes became streaked with purple, like Miro's, and Inasho's became streaked with gold, like his father's. But it was okay with them. Their friend's thought they had dyed their hair and wore contacts. Miro and my children are the best of friends. Well, that can only be expected when they live in the same house.  
  
And today is the twins fifteenth birthday.  
  
*  
  
Alright! That's that. THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!!! This is just what has already happened from Kagome's point of view. Okay, so this is basically, well, let me put it this way. This takes place after Naraku is killed, and Kagome and Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango are married and have kids. So, this is going to be about what happens afterwards.  
  
Have fun with it!! Oh, and R&R! Reviews help me write faster dontchaknow! 


	2. Birthday Bash

I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them.  
  
Come What May  
Chapter One: Birthday Bash  
By: Shin Shin-chan  
  
Hee hee hee. I forgot to add in the first chapter what everyone's jobs were. Kagome stays home to help her mother hold down the fort. Inuyasha has a part time job as a Martial Arts instructor, which Sango helps with. Inuyasha also writes books about their adventures in the Feudal Era; of course the people that read them think that it's all fictional. Miroku works at an orphanage, but he and Sango already agreed that they would not be adopting a child. Oh, and the twins received Danger as a gift when they had turned fourteen. You'll see what I'm talking about.  
  
Also, Inasho and Rayne can talk to each other through their thoughts. I thought this would be a kool idea, and I think it works out too, considering who their parents are. You know. a half demon and a miko. well; I thought I would be neat lol.  
  
*  
  
"Anybody want another piece of cake?" Kagome called to the room while she held a paper plate with a slab of cake on it above her head. Inuyasha thrust his hand in the air. His mouth was too full of his third helping of the cake to answer. Rayne laughed, "I guess my cake is a big success, huh?"  
  
"Almost too much of one. Dad won't stop eating it!" Inasho said loudly, eyeing his father.  
  
Inuyasha threw his son a half hearted glare over his shoulder as Kagome placed the plate in front of him, sighing. "Alright, presents!" Sango called. "But I'm not done with my food!" Inuyasha mumbled around a mouthful of cake. "It's not Rayne's fault her cake is so good," Miroku said with a wink in Rayne's direction. Kagome sighed. "Come on dear. I'll let you eat in the living room. This once," she said. She and Sango ushered everyone into the living room, Inuyasha holding his cake out of Danger's way. Danger barked happily and flounced into the room after him.  
  
"I don't know why I ever agreed to let them have a dog," Inuyasha muttered as he sat down in a chair. "Oh, but honey! He reminded me so much of you!" Kagome said tugging on one of his ears. Inuyasha growled softly and tugged her down into his lap. "Ugh, get a room you two!" Rayne called from across the room, winking. "Ok, here you go you two," Miroku said as he placed a present in front of each child. "By the way, why did you name that crazy dog 'Danger' anyway?" Rayne, Inasho, and Miro, who had just walked in from the kitchen, shared a look then burst out laughing. "That's why," said Miro between laughter, pointing at the dog. Miroku looked at Danger, who was just about to snag the cake off of Inuyasha's plate.  
  
"Danger! Lay off!" Inasho said.  
  
The pup sat down on his haunches and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. "What kind of dog is that anyway?" Sango asked. "It looks like a mix." "He is," said Rayne matter-of-factly. "He's a Husky/wolf mix." Sango made a silent 'oh.' "Can I open my presents now?" Inasho said, irritated that he was being ignored. Everyone in the room laughed. Inasho just crossed his arms and 'keh'ed. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a fond look. "Knock your self out," Inuyasha said to his son.  
  
*  
  
"Alright kids, what do you say?" Kagome said as she picked up stray pieces of wrapping paper off the floor and shoved them into a trash bag. "Thank you everybody," Rayne and Inasho chorused. Inasho looked around the room for a minute. "Hey Ray-Ray. Where'd Pop go?" Rayne glanced around the room. "I dunno. Hey Mom! Where's Daddy?" "I think he's checking on something," Kagome said with a glint in her eyes. Just then Inuyasha waltzed back into the room hold two long boxes. Inasho gave his father a quizzical look, and turned to his mother, who promptly looked up at the ceiling. Inuyasha handed one box to each of his children. "They used to be your mother's and mine," he said as a way of explanation. The twins looked at each other, then at the boxes.  
  
"Well, go on. Open them," Kagome urged. 'Oh boy,' Inasho thought at his sister. 'You can say that again. Don't adults only say that when it turns out to be something awful?' she thought back. Inasho chuckled softly. Rayne wrinkled her nose slightly. It feels kind of weird to have someone laugh in your head. Miro nudged her suddenly. "Hey Ray, your parents want you to open them at the same time." Rayne smiled sheepishly at him; Miro winked and stepped away. 'Ready?' Rayne thought at her brother. 'Yup,' he thought. 'Ok. One, two, three!' Off came the lids to the boxes. "Whoa," Inasho said. "Double whoa," Rayne breathed. "What is it?" asked Miro, who was bobbing up and down around their shoulders. "This," said Inasho, producing a sword in its scabbard from his box. "And this," said Rayne taking a long bow and a single arrow.  
  
"The bow was mine," said Kagome, "and the sword was your father's. It's called the Tetsuiga." "It's very special," Sango from somewhere behind them. Inasho glanced at her quickly over his shoulder. "Hmm." he mumbled as he slowly pulled the sword from its sheath. His eyes widened when he saw it. It was skinny and rusty and had little knicks all over it. "Yeah, it's special all right," he grumbled. "Oh get over it." said Rayne. "Mom, I absolutely love it! I'm going to put it on the wall above my bed!" 'You better say something like that, too." She thought at her brother. Inasho wrinkled his nose at her. "Yeah, me too." He said. Their mother smiled and made shooing motions at them. Inasho trumped up the stairs while Rayne snagged Miro and followed him. A minute later the twins were back down the stairs again to gather their weapons.  
  
*  
  
"There. That should do it." Miro said as he tilted the bow so it was straight. "Hey, thanks a lot Miro!" Rayne said happily as she gazed at her bow and arrow. She had positioned them so they made the letter 'X'. Just then there was a loud thump from Inasho's room, and the sound of him cursing. 'Oh boy.' She thought. "Better go help Inasho." She said with a sigh as she headed for the door. "What? I don't get a hug?" said Miro from behind her. Rayne rolled her eyes and turned around, walking quickly to Miro and gave him a one-armed hug. Suddenly, she felt a hand extremely close to her rear. She pulled away quickly. "You pervert times two." She muttered as she yanked the small ponytail at the nape of his neck, satisfied when she heard him yelp. "Let's go see what Inasho is breaking now." She said. Miro chuckled good naturedly and followed her out of the room.  
  
"Inasho! What in the seven hells are you doing?!"  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging up my sword!"  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
"Aw, shut up Rayne."  
  
"It looks to me like you're having a little fun with your mattress."  
  
"Fuck you." He said grinning.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not into incest." She said breezily. Striding up to Inasho she poked him hard in the forehead. "How'd you manage all this?" She said trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably. Her brother was half on, half off of his bed. His head was resting uncomfortably on the floor, and his legs were impossibly tangled in the sheets. The Tetsuiga was hanging precariously on his wall.  
  
"It's not funny." Inasho said with a scowl.  
  
"I didn't say it was funny. Miro, do you see anything funny here?" She asked innocently as she gestured grandly at the tangled mess that was her twin.  
  
"Not a thing." Miro said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Nothing at all." He said again even as his lips twitched up into a smirk. Rayne grinned widely at her brother and flashed him a mental image of her sprouting devil horns and a tail and holding a pitch fork.  
  
"What happened? You have those looks on your faces again. Tell me, I wanna know." Miro asked as he walked toward them. Inasho frowned but relayed the image to him anyway. Miro's eyes crossed slightly as he interpreted the pictures that flashed inside his head, then he laughed loudly. "That is so you, Rayne!"  
  
"Damn straight." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Bitch." Inasho muttered. Rayne turned to glare evilly at him. Miro kicked him in the ribs. "Ouch! Damn. That hurt!" Inasho grunted. "Opps." Miro said and gave a toothy grin to show he was kidding. Rayne pointed at him and snorted.  
  
"Excuse me! Have you forgotten, or do I not exist anymore?!" Inasho said angrily as he kicked his feet in a feeble attempt to free them from his blankets. "Sure." Rayne said with a shrug. She motioned for Miro to come grab some of the sheets. On the count of three they gave them a hearty tug. They came unraveled surprisingly easy. Inasho was flipped off of the bed and landed hard on the floor on his back.  
  
"I hate you." He said to them.  
  
*  
  
In the living room the adults were having a conversation.  
  
"We know his birthday isn't for another month-and-a-half, but we thought it would really make him happy, I mean, he loves Danger so much." Sango said looking intently at Kagome.  
  
"I understand completely. He's mature enough, too." She said.  
  
"I just don't want my house to turn into a three-ring circus." Inuyasha grumped at them.  
  
"Actually, this is my house. You're just a guest." Kagome said teasingly. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her. "If you want that tongue you best keep it in your mouth."  
  
"Actually Kagome, dear," said Ms. Higurashi as she walked in from the kitchen, "this is my house. You just live here."  
  
"Right. What did I say?"  
  
Her mother just sighed and sat down in one of the three chairs. Really there were four, but that was Grandpa Higurashi's recliner and it smelled distinctly of an older person and dust. Miroku just watched the whole scene with interest.  
  
"So, um, anyway Kagome. What do you think?" Sango asked haltingly.  
  
"Fine with me. Do you have to go out and get it still?"  
  
"Well, no. We already have it. Miroku brought it home today." Sango said. Miroku nodded quickly beside her.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is it okay with you?" Kagome asked her husband. Inuyasha looked at her, then at Sango and Miroku, Kagome's mother, who simply nodded at him and smiled, her eyes wrinkling at the edges, and back to Kagome. "Alright," he said. "Just, you know, make sure it behaves and stuff." Sango launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Inuyasha!" she said happily. "Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said softly as he tenderly placed his arms loosely around her waist. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him from his place in the chair.  
  
Embarrassed, he pushed Sango gently away from him and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, go call Miro and the twins." He said. Sango flashed him a bright smile and rushed out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"There, and it damn well better stay up there." Said Inasho as he re-positioned his new sword on the wall. "Oh, come off it." Miro and Rayne chanted together. They shared a look with one another, then burst out laughing. "Simpletons." Inasho grumbled. "Don't be mad just 'cause I like Miro better then you." Rayne said between laughter. "Not possible," said her brother shortly. "I'm your twin, plus we have a telepathic connection."  
  
"So true." Rayne said.  
  
Just then Sango called up the stairs. "Miro?"  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Could you come down here please? And bring the twins with you!"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Inasho hopped down off his bed. "Wonder what she wants." He said.  
  
"Man, I got no clue." Miro told him.  
  
Rayne was still sitting on the floor Indian style. She turned to her brother and reached out to him with her arms. "Up." She said to him. Inasho sighed and pulled her to her feet. "You're so dependent." He told her. "Yup!" she said happily as she flounced out of the room. Inasho turned to the boy beside him and mouthed something. Miro laughed loudly and followed him out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
As they reached the living room, they knew immediately that something was wrong. All of the adults were standing close together, smiling at the children as they entered the room. Their steps faltered until it was only Miro who was taking jerky steps forward. Finally he stopped, and scratched his head. "Mom.dad.what's goin' on?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then back at Miro.  
  
"Well," said Sango drawing out the word, "we know it's still over a month till your birthday, but we decided to give you one of your presents early this year."  
  
"O.kay." Miro said uneasily. 'They've never done anything like this before.' He thought at Rayne and Inasho. He didn't necessarily know if they could hear him or not, but he needed some reassurance right then. Rayne stepped up beside him suddenly and whispered, "Don't worry about it." Miro looked up at her, surprised, and she winked at him. "We heard. It was just really fuzzy." She mumbled. The younger boy nodded slightly. "Well, uh, wha- what is it?" he asked.  
  
The adults all smiled widely as Sango and Miroku stepped to the side. Sitting on the floor behind them was a Boxer puppy. It was brindle in color and had white toes on each foot and a big white splash on its chest and big, soulful chocolate brown eyes. There was a big red bow tied around its neck. "Whoa!" Miro yelled. The puppy jumped at the sound of his voice and started yapping loudly. Miro started babbling about how great a gift the puppy was. Danger ran into the room attracted by the Boxers barks and started running around in circles excitedly. Rayne and Inasho started yelling for Danger to calm down and leave the puppy alone. The puppy ran in circles around the couch, jumping in the airs and whining loudly.  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" Kagome yelled at Miro over all of the noise.  
  
"Her?!" All three children yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes, it's a her." Inuyasha said with an amused smile.  
  
Inasho looked around the room. "It's utter chaos in here!"  
  
"That's it! That's what I'll name her!" Miro said pointing at the puppy that was now jumping up and down in front of Danger.  
  
"What?" Rayne asked.  
  
"Chaos." Miro said with a grin.  
  
*  
  
"Alright kids. Bed." Said Inuyasha later on that night. They had been up for over an hour playing with Chaos, and it was now almost eleven o' clock.  
  
On a school night.  
  
"Aw, but daddy!" Rayne whined. Her father frowned. "No whining. Bed." He said pointing to the stairs. She pouted but reached out to pet Chaos one last time and walked up the stairs anyway. She knew it was no use arguing with her father. Even if she did win arguments with her friends, she didn't have a chance when it came to her daddy. 'If have to go to bed then you do, too.' She thought sourly at her brother. 'Go away.' Inasho said stiffly. Rayne flashed him a picture of him smoking a cigarette, and her telling their father. Inasho cursed a blue streak inside her head and reluctantly stood. He muttered a disgruntled good night to the other occupants of the room, and headed up the stairs. "I can't believe you'd fuckin' blackmail me!" he whispered angrily. "I would when you're being an ass." Rayne told him easily as she walked up the stairs ahead of him.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Miro as he walked to the steps holding a squirming Chaos in his arms. "Who knows? It is Rayne after all." Inasho sighed. "Yeah, I guess." Said the younger boy as they reached the top of the stairs. "Hold." He said as he shoved Chaos into Inasho's arms so he could open his bedroom door. "See ya tomorrow." He said when he took the puppy back. "Yeah.later." Inasho said. "'Night guys!" came Rayne's muffled voice through her bedroom door. As usual she received no answer.  
  
*  
  
Monday mornings at Yunari Middle School always seemed to drag on forever. Luckily for the students, Mondays are also casual dress days. So when Rayne, Inasho, and Miro all came downstairs on Monday morning, they were not in their uniforms, of course. "You wearing that to school?" asked Sota, giving the trio a pointed look as he and Shippo walked into the kitchen. Rayne squealed happily and launched herself at Sota and latched herself onto his neck. Sota laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. "When did you two get back from the States?!" she asked excitedly. "At about three in the morning." Shippo answered for him. "What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Inasho with a frown. He looked down at his baggy skater shorts and Independent T-shirt. "Nothing." Said Sota as he untangled himself from Rayne. "The real disasters are Rayne's and Miro's outfits."  
  
Rayne stopped strangling Shippo and gazed critically at her own clothes. She was wearing forest green baggy pants that settled gracefully at her hips and a three-quarter length, tight-fitting black shirt that came to a little ways above her belly button. Thin chain earrings that dangled down two inches adorned her ears. Rayne shrugged. "Oh well. I like it." Miro too was glancing at his outfit. He plucked at his purple T-shirt and baggy black pants and shrugged. Sota laughed loudly. "Don't worry guys, I was joking anyway." Rayne stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie teaser." She said. Her uncle winked.  
  
"Well, I hate to break up this lovely family reunion, but if we don't leave right now, we're gunna be late for school." Miro said as he grabbed his books off the table. "Oh yeah." Inasho said snapping his fingers. "I forgot."  
  
"Idiot." Rayne teased as she shoved his books into his hands.  
  
"You guys want a ride?" Sota asked.  
  
"No we're alright; we'll just get going now." Miro said. "Oh, and watch out for Chaos, she likes to chew shoelaces."  
  
"Who's Chaos?" Shippo asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"My puppy." Miro said grinning widely before Rayne pushed him out the door.  
  
"Hey Rayne! I brought you something." Shippo called to her.  
  
"OH! What is it?!" she said excitedly.  
  
"When you get home." He said with a grin.  
  
"Meanie teaser." Rayne said again as she did the cha-cha out of the door.  
  
*  
  
"Hey! Hey Rayne!" Lixiue called to her as she raced across the school grounds waiving her arms to get her attention. Lixiue tackled Rayne and they both toppled to the ground. "Ugh, hey Lixi." She said as she picked herself up off the grass. "What's up?"  
  
"Um, well, you see, uh." Lixi stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out Lixi." Rayne said smiling easily.  
  
"He's looking for you again." Lixiue whispered peering all around them.  
  
Rayne paled instantly. "Oh shit." she muttered. Her throat was closing up on her. She couldn't breath. Her eyes stared to sting with tears and her vision blurred. "Rayne. Rayne! Pull yourself together, girl!" Lixiue said shaking her by the shoulders. Rayne whimpered slightly. 'Oh, I'm in deep shit.' She thought. 'What do you mean, you're in deep shit?' Inasho asked her from across the school yard. Rayne ignored him. 'Deep shit. Deep shit. Deep shit.' she chanted in her mind. She was snapped out of her reverie when Lixi slapped her lightly across the face.  
  
"Ray! Damnit, snap out of it!" Lixiue said with a worried look in her eyes. Rayne shook her head. Now she was feeling dizzy, and it wasn't from what Lixi had told her. Her mind felt smoky. Narrowing her eyes she looked around the school yard for her brother. "Ah." she said when she spotted him. He was standing with his friends, smoking a cigarette. 'Put that out right now or I'll end up fainting again. And I'll leave it to you to explain to mom and dad how it happened.' She told him fiercely. Inasho sighed loudly and stomped it out just as the bell rang. His friends gaped unbelievingly at him as he ambled towards the school.  
  
*  
  
"You sure you're gunna be okay Rayne?" Lixiue asked her for the millionth time. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine." Rayne told her as she walked out of the lunch room and towards her locker. "Well. alright. See ya later Ray." Lixi said as she walked towards her own locker down the hall. Rayne put in her combination and pulled open the door and placed her text books inside. Just then someone grabbed her around the waist from behind and started to grind into her. "Hey, baby." A deep husky voice breathed in her ear. Rayne turned around and slapped the person hard across the face. "I told you Jiro. We don't go out anymore. Fuck off." She said to him angrily. Jiro grinned nastily and turned to spit some blood out onto the hallway floor. Turning his cold gaze back to Rayne, he put a hand on the lockers by the sides of her head. "Oh, but I'll get you back." He said coldly as he ran one finger down her cheek. He towered above her.  
  
Rayne jerked her head away from him. "I'm not some dog bone." She told him bluntly. Somewhere in the distance the late bell rang. Jiro searched her eyes for a minute. "We'll see." He said in a tone that Rayne did not like at all. "We'll see."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Rayne heaved in a shaky breath, then slammed her locker door shut and ran to her next class, completely forgetting her books.  
  
*  
  
Wow. That was a long second chapter. Nine pages I think. Well it seems long to me. Okay, review time. Umm this won't take long considering I only got one.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare- I'm SO glad you like it! Here's the update you wanted! I'll try to update again soon. 


	3. Announcement

Readers,  
  
I feel so bad doing this so early in the story, but I'm going to be taking a break from writing/posting for a while. I'm either pretty sick or I have a slight EDO. 'EDO' means 'Eating Disorder.' Guess I'll explain. The other day I was eating some sorta sandwich and as soon as I finished I ended up retching in the toilet. No fingers went down my throat, not fists in the gut, nothing. I'm going to the doctors to see if I'm just sick or what. I'll let you know how it went when I post again.  
  
Luv ya lots and thankx,  
  
~ Shin-chan 


End file.
